crowfeathers untold story
by nightfall12345
Summary: this is what happens when leafpool leaves crowfeather after the bager attack but from his point of view in his clan first story


_**N**_**ote, i do not own warriors or any of the characters in it these are my own made up stories. this one is just a little story about what happened with Crowfeather after he left Leafpool to thunder clan. i might do something about Hollyleaf in the tunnels if you like this one. please review first story!**

Crowfeather walked stiffly back to his side of the border as he leapt the stream he remembered when he and Leafpool had snuck out meeting each other in secret. he looked at his paws as he continued to walk back to camp. It was wrong to do that lie to his clanmates and leader. The more he told him self this the more he didn't belive it. He had loved Leafpool her eyes would softly reflect the stars that hung in the sky. he couldn't think of what his clanmates would say. he had broke off the parol of Windclan warriors that had helped Thunderclan from a badger attack. all he wanted to do was be alone . he looked up desperately the bushes of the camp seemed to loom over him. _no he didn't want to be here_! he hissed at him self this was foolish this was his clan his home!would they really throw him out? slunk throw the entrance clearly aware of the thorns that pricked his pelt. as he walked throw he could feel the boring stares of his clanmates. _Look at your self your pathetic your cowering from your own family!_ he looked up and meet glares form the cats around him. just them Ashfoot and Onestar came out of the leaders den. oh starclan no! his protective mother ran over to him eyes clouded with worry.

"Crowfeather are you alright?" she asked.

"Im fine."

"are you sure?" she pesterd.

"Yes."

"really Crowfeather are you hurt any thing!"

"No!" he growled.

"OK OK thats good ,now." she paused taking a deep breath. "How could you Crowfeather, she's a medicen cat and your a warrior!, from Windclan! You broke the warrior code a code we all live by its not just a simple patch of dead grass to walk over!" she took another deep breath. she would have to the way she was screaming at him. he looked around everyone was watching him waiting for a answer. "i have to ecscuse." he lowered his head. the crowed shuffled and muttered closely together. they had a right to be angry with him. Onestar stepped in front of Ashfoot and she had to move to the left to see. " Crowfeather, you should never have never even looked at this cat you know how badly these things end." he nodded he had heard many tale of cats from different clans and not being loyal enough to fight the cat they loved for the cats they lived with. he nodded thoughtfully. "good, now Leafpool knew she could never have a mate thats the risk of a medicen cat even if she was a warrior you could still never be and neither could she." one stars words hurt like ice claws ripping him apart. Onestar stood taller. "now we all will get back to our duties there are still cats to be fed the rabbits are not going to catch themselfs. Ashfoot organize a patrol for the border and hunting." she nodded calling out turned back to him. "always remember Crowfeather this is where your destiny lies not with some she-cat from a different clan." Crowfeather nodded unable to say what he truly believed. he headed for the warriors den all he wanted to do was to sleep. as he walk by he turned his head and glanced as webfoot walked by a deep glare emanating from his eyes. webfoot stuck his nose in the air ignoring any further actions. the den was dark the only light was a small beam of light that came thought a tiny hole in thee wall. Crowfeather curled up hopping his dreams would lay unstained, to the easiest part of his life not tainted by fear, death, disloyalty and problems. when he was an apprentice right before his prophye dream from starclan. yet his with didn't come he lay thinking of how close he was to truly bing happy with Leafpool ,but but there was nothing to do once again they were worlds apart. and his heart lay in pieces.

**please let me know what you think this is my first fanfic ever, i know there might be some words spelled wrong sorry bout that thank you for reading Crowfeather's untold chapter if you like this one ask for more on crowfeather or any other warrior cat thank you!**


End file.
